


Let's Take An Adventure

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brothers, Canon Rewrite, Comfort Reading, Gen, Half-Siblings, Little Sisters, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protection, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus makes Jenny feel better during a storm.
Relationships: Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus & Gus Peterson-Marcus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Let's Take An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I wrote this wanting an idea for the two siblings. I have yet to finish reading the book series mentioned in this story, but it is really good what I have read.

The storm was raging outside of the Taylor-Kinney house. It had been one storm after another for the last five hours. For the most part the TV had drowned the sounds out or the music. Now that it was night time and dark out it seemed spooky. Jenny jumped every time she saw the lightening flash outside the window. She let out a slight cry when the thunder shook the windows it cracked so hard. She was terrified of storms and always ended up in her brother Gus' bed. She was trying to be brave though since she was going to be in Kindergarten in another month. She'd been told that going to school meant she was a big girl. She figured that a big girl wouldn't be scared of something like a storm.

Jenny tried not to cry out again, but the next clap of thunder and streak of lightening had come down and gone across too. She covered her head with the blanket biting down on her bottom lip so she didn't wake Gus up. He'd had a stomach ache today and hadn't felt that good. She wanted him to feel better so they could have adventures the next day. However, she also wanted her big brother to tell her it was okay now. Another boom of thunder and Jenny out right screamed. She clamped her hands over her ears not sure if she could take any more of this weather. Her little heart was pounding and then she jumped for another reason as the covers were pulled off of her.

"Come on sis." Gus said with a hand held out to her. 

He'd heard her last scream of terror getting out of the bed knowing that she was scared. The last time she'd gotten this scared over a storm she'd accidently wet the bed. She'd been too terrified to get out of the bed to go to the bathroom. He'd tried cleaning it up his self then worried it would embarrass her if their dads knew. However, the way she had screamed then had woken both their dads up. They had gotten Jenny cleaned up before the four of them had gone to their dads' walk in closet. It had no windows and they'd turned on all the lights making a fort. They'd cuddled up while their daddy Justin had taken turns with their daddy Brian reading them books. 

Jenny reached out taking Gus' hand letting him pull her off the bed. She thought at first they were going to their daddies room. However, Gus took her to the closet that was in their bedroom. Gus turned on the light telling her he'd be right back. He closed the door before going to get pillows and blankets. He also brought a lantern just in case the power went out. The next thing he did was run back out of the bedroom promising to be back. He went as fast as he could without running to the library room. He picked up the stack of books that he'd gotten the other day that he could read. He also read to Jenny a lot since he wanted her to love it like he did. 

Gus got back to their room finding Jenny wrapped up in the blanket for her. She had her stuffed elephant that their other brother Hunter had won for her at the fair they'd gone to months ago with him. Hunter had said he could call him brother too if he wanted to, which he had liked. Gus sat down accidently dropping the pile of books into the floor. He didn't care though they all had order numbers on them. 

"Where are we going this time?" Jenny asked still a little nervous. The storm was still going on over top the house, but the closet drowned it out some. 

Gus closed the door making the thunder even more muffled getting on the floor next to Jenny. He had been reading her books since he'd started being able to read his self. Jenny always loved it when he read to her. He'd been helping her learn to read too and most of the picture books she could read. Her first word according to their dads had been Us which they had figured she'd been trying to say Gus. 

"I bought this book series for us. I have all the ones that are out at least. It's called Magic Tree House series." Gus said finding book one showing it to Jenny. The one he was holding was called Dinosaurs before Dark.

"Dinos." Jenny squealed because she loved Dinosaurs even more than Gus did. 

Her favorite was Triceratops. She actually had dinosaur bedding that went on the bed twice a month. The rest of the time it was Pokémon or Ariel that she loved. She had all cartoon Dinosaur movies and kid friendly books as well. Gus let her see the book getting comfortable so he could read it to her. After a few minutes of flipping through pictures Jenny handed it over.

Gus turned to the first page and started reading. He held the book between them so Jenny could see the pictures again as he read. He read with special affects when he thought a part called for it. Jenny would giggle at certain parts thinking that would be something she'd do to him. They got along almost always, but some times they still had disagreements. It wouldn't take long for them to patch things up though. Jenny couldn't cause him to stay upset with her for more than a few minutes. It wasn't really being mad it was annoyance at times, but she was three years younger. He loved her to pieces so he chalked it up to her being his younger sister. 

Jenny sat as close as she could to Gus listening to him tell the story. She let out little shrieks, but they were for parts of the book not because of the storm that had started moving on. After the end of the first book Jenny was begging him to keep going. She wanted to know just as much as the brother and sister in the book who the mysterious M person was. Gus had read the first four books already so he knew, but Jenny didn't. He took a few moments to take a sip of juice that he'd also brought in the closet. He hadn't drunk them from when their dads had brought them up earlier in the evening. They were slightly warm, but they were wet against his dry throat from reading out loud.

Gus opened the next book The Knight at Dawn and started their next adventure with the brother and sister in the book. He loved knights and especially the one in the book because it was riding on a black horse. He had a black horse that he rode that was in their stables. Jenny bit her bottom lip as the siblings raced through the castle trying to find a way out. Gus raising his voice in the exciting moments. He lowered it in moments that he thought should be almost a whisper of talking. 

When Gus was about to read the part where Jack in the book fell into the water he made a splash sound the best he could. His voice went up with excitement and Jenny covered her face worried they wouldn't make it to the other side in case of crocodiles. Gus smiled telling her he'd never read her a book that ended with someone not making it. It relived some of Jenny's worry before Gus continued with the book. 

"I want to know who this mysterious M is." Jenny huffed when the book didn't tell who it was again. She pouted up at him before going for book three giving him pleading eyes.

Gus laughed before he opened the book and started in on Mummies In The Morning taking the siblings to Egypt this time. Gus always found different places fascinating. He had been getting his daddies to read him the Percy Jackson series because it was about mythology which he enjoyed. He took them through an Egyptian Pyramid which this time was a ghost story too. He was glad that their dads had already covered what ghosts were and weren't. Jenny loved Casper the cartoon also so that took away from him having to explain now. 

Once the book was done with Gus noticed that Jenny was starting to yawn. He'd caught it more than once through out the book. He was even getting sleepy his self, but knew that book four would tell who the mysterious M was. He finished off his juice box letting out his own yawn, but he picked up book four. He let Jenny know that this would be the last book they read tonight. They needed to get some sleep and he was sure that the storm had left. 

However as Gus started the fifth page of the book of Pirates Past Noon he saw that his sister had fallen asleep. Jenny had curled up with her head on her elephant instead of the pillow. Gus shook his head knowing it wasn't any use to keep going if Jenny was asleep. He closed the book figuring he'd start over the next day. He carefully got up turning the light out and the lantern on before opening the closet door part of the way. That way if their dads came looking they would see them and not worry. He listened for a moment noticing that the storm had passed like he'd thought. He covered Jenny with her blanket before lying down beside her. 

Gus put his arm around his sister to let her know she was safe if she woke up forgetting where they were at. He hoped that in the morning their dads would make them pancakes or waffles. He had a craving for them for some reason even though they weren't mentioned in the book. He figured it might be because after bad storms pancakes or waffles were always made. He was glad that he had helped Jenny feel unafraid. Though he had been a bit nervous his self, but with keeping her mind occupied by reading he had helped his own little mind not worry about the storm. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cute fic. I loved writing it. Thanks for reviews and Kudos


End file.
